everybody's shuffling
by lozzie15
Summary: The Doctor,Amy and Rory land on a shuffling zombie infested earth? Will they get affected by the beat? Based on the song 'Party Rock' By lmfao. just for fun.


Everybody's shuffling

The Doctor,Amy and Rory land back on earth to find the earth has been reduced to shuffling zombies...The TARDIS Team must work fast before the hit LMFAO song ''Party Rock Anthams'' Gets in there bones...

Chapter 1 -

On the 10th May 2011 Hit singers LMFAO'S Song ''Party Rock Anthams'' Gets released to the public...

But there is something about the song... It gets in your bones...numbs your mind, and eventually turns to into a mental dancing zombie...

The Doctor along with his fellow Tardis Team members Amy Pond and Rory Williams were stood in the TARDIS console room in silence.

''Well, This is...fun'' Rory said breaking the silence.

The Doctor frowned.

''Rory, How many more times? Im thinking!'' The Doctor shouted.

Rory frowned. ''Seriously...Since when did it take a normal person to think for one whole hour?'' Rory said.

Amy laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek.

''But The Doctor's not normal!'' She sang.

The Doctor sighed. ''Right, Fish and Chips...Earth..London'' He said jumping up.

Rory grinned. ''Now, Thats more like it!'' He said.

Amy laughed. ''Rory, Your a sucker for fish n chips!'' She said.

''Im a Londoner... Londoners LOVE fish n chips!'' Rory exclaimed grabbing Amy's hand playfully and pulling her to the door.

''Watch out, At least let me land the TARDIS on earth...If you open that door you'll both be sucked into the time vortex''

Rory laughed. ''Ahh...Amy, There's a tip for the day''

Amy laughed and hit Rory playfully.

The Doctor span round the TARDIS console spinning controls and pressing nooks and crannie's.

Eventually the TARDIS landed and Amy and Rory ran excited out of the blue box.

''Ponds! Wait up!...Pfft humans...'' The Doctor mutterd to himself.

Amy and Rory ran out of the TARDIS on to an empty street surrounded by shopping stores.

Rory rubbed his hands together.

''Right...Fish and Chips... My treat!'' He said reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Amy looked round frowning.

''Rory...'' She murmerd.

Rory chuckled to himself. ''Okay...no salt...i know it gives you a rash'' He murmerd

Amy frowned again. ''No...Rory look around'' She said.

Rory looked around. He frowned too. The streets were empty. Except from the occational crisp packet blowing past in a gentle breeze.

The Doctor ran up to Amy and Rory who were looking round in confusion.

''S'up Ponds? I thought you two would be half way down the street now to the chippy'' He said.

Rory looked at the Timelord.

''Doctor, Some things wrong'' He murmerd.

The Doctor eventually caught the sense too. The unusual quiet street.

Rory looked at hs watch. ''Its...half past twelve in the afternoon...Monday afternoon...The streets should be crammed with people'' He said.

Amy ran forward on to the empty road. Empty cars litterd the street. Their doors still swinging open.

''Hellol!'' She yelled cupping her mouth so her voice echoed throughout the empty street.

No answer.

Then Rory frowned.

''Who's that?'' He mutterd.

Rory,Amy and The Doctor turned their heads to see a young man running...running as fast as he could.

''There's someone running after him'' Amy mutterd.

Then she grabbed Rory's hand instantly scared and wanting his protection.

The three time travelers watched the young man lose the person running after him and started running towards them.

''Run!'' He screamed.

He got closer. His expression was contorted with fear and anger.

''What the hell are you doing...Are you insane?'' The man shouted.

Rory frowned.

''What do you mean-'' He began, But then the man grabbed all three of them and dived behind a car.

''Ow!'' Rory hissed.

The Doctor looked at the scared man.

''Look, Whats going on? Whatever's happened we can sort it out'' He said.

The man shiverd.

''You cant stop it! The feeling...It...it...It gets in your bones!'' The man shouted.

Rory looked confused.

''What..Gets in your bones?'' He questioned the man.

Suddenly a beat rang out through the street.

The Doctor,Amy and Rory jumped, Peering over the car in curiosity.

''What's going on?'' Amy said.

''Like...a huge street party?'' Rory suggested.

The man was shaking.

''Look, We need to get out of here...The beat..it...gets in your bones...you cant stop it!'' He yelled.

''Can't stop what!'' Rory shouted annoyed.

Suddenly a group of three or four people ran on to the street.

They arranged themselves in a figure of four and more people ran out jumping on cars and climbing on to bus stop shelters.

The people were a mixture. Teenagers,children,men...and even old people were jumping up and down on the spot as if very hyper or drunk.

''Party Rock!'' One of the men yelled on top of a car.

''Party what?'' Rory exclaimed.

Then the song began.

''Party Rockers in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you move tonight

Everybody just have a good time...

'Clap!'' A woman yelled

Everyone started clapping. The Doctor frowned and scanned the people with his sonic screwdriver, who seemed to be in some sort of hypnotic trance.

Then The Doctor's face fell.

''What is it?'' Rory hissed. He was alraedy getting the urge to clap...and dance...he could feel the beat in his bones.

''These people are in a permenent hypnotic trance...They will never stop dancing...''

Then he turned to Amy and Rory who were tapping their feet in rythem

''Litsen to me...Block out the beat...If you dont you'll be under its spell!''

''But its so...'' Rory began.

''Awesome'' Amy fineshed.

The Doctor pulled them further behind the car which was acting as their hiding place.

''Dont litsen to it! Block it out do you hear me!'' The Doctor yelled

Rory smiled sleepily.

''Yeah, Doc..i hear you'' He murmerd.

Then he stood up and started clapping to the beat.

''Rory!'' The Doctor yelled.

Rory joined the dancers in the street.

''We're Party Rock!'' Rory yelled.

The Doctor ran on to the street leaving Amy and the man who were doing their best to block out the beat.

He ran over to Rory who was dancing and singing at the same time.

''Party Rockers in the house toniiiiiiiight!'' Rory sang.

The Doctor grabbed Rory roughly.

''Rory, Litsen to me! Your not a party Rocker! Your Rory Williams...The nurse from leadworth!'' He yelled into Rory's face.

Rory's eyes were glazed over and his mouth was locked in a permenent grin.

''Oh my god, Rory!'' The Doctor yelled.

Rory carried on grinning. ''Everybody's shuffling!'' He sang.

The Doctor turned to see Amy too was dancing in a circle. She had let her hair down and chucked her jacket off.

The man was dancing too.

They had all been submitted to its hypnotic state.

Then the beat came back.

Thumping throughout the street.

Amy and Rory started diving on to cars and performing dance moves only a proffesional dancer could do.

The Doctor could feel the beat...In his head...

THUMP THUMP THUMP

The Doctor ran over to Amy and Rory who were in the middle of the street jumping up and down on a spot screaming to the skys ''Shuffling!''

The Doctor grabbed them both.

''Quit shuffling and litsen to me!'' He yelled

''Feel the beat!'' A man yelled.

Then about four hundred pairs of glazed eyes turned to him.

Amy and Rory looked at him grinning.

''Get him!'' Rory shouted.

The Doctor staggerd backwards.

''No!..i dont want to...shuffle...im gonna...shuffle back to my TARDIS'' He said.

But it was too late.

The beat was in his ears.

Streaming through his defences. Tearing them down.

''No...No..i dont want to!'' The Doctor shouted.

He attempted to plug his ears. But the beat was already in his two hearts.

Amy and Rory tore his hands away from his ears exposing the last resisting part of him to the beat of Party Rock Anthams.

''Party...Party...Rock'' The Doctor mumbled.

Then the crowd started dancing again. Crazily dancing. Throwing their arms up and down, Screaming to the heavens.

And the only people who could save the human race were too trapped in the songs sinister mental prison.

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air, Joining in with Amy and Rory who had somehow scribbled ''Party Rock'' All over themselves in felt tip pen.

The Doctor,Amy,Rory and the rest of the crowd flipped and bounced, span round and round but never got dizzy. They threw themselves into impossible dance positions.

They never felt the pain as their bodies convulsed in weird and wonderfull poses. Their eyes were fully glazed over.

Their clothes torn and dirty. Mouths permanently stretched into a vicious shuffling zombie.

''Everybody's Shuffling!'' The crowd yelled.

''Party Rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everyody just have a good time!''

The Doctor,Amy and Rory yelled at the stop of their lungs.

Then they went over the dance routine again and again...They never got tired...Never aged...Never became fully concious again... All they did was dance..Dance every minuete of every second of every day.

The beat forever pumping in their ears.

Can you feel it?

The End :)

Just a bit of fun :)

lol im open to criticism :/ ive got an english lit gcse exam tommorow so i wrote it to calm myself down lol nd i just love the song Party Rock Anthams :)

Might do a sequel...


End file.
